


ART: Guns and Wires

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Arts, BAMF's, Fanart, M/M, Weapons, tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an absolute BAMF must be time-comsuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Guns and Wires

**Author's Note:**

> There is too little Losers fanart around, it's such a shame. I'm a firm believer in that you can't complain about fandom participation when you haven't done shit yourself, so I guess I just bought myself a pass \o/.
> 
> All that aside, The Losers fandom completely owns my soul ATM, it's not even funny. Here's to my two favourite characters and favourite pairing.
> 
> Caitsy, this is for you!

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
